Horror in the Kitchen
by GeminiBaby
Summary: As Goku walks into the Kitchen towards the table. Right infront of him was a dark figure dangling from the ceiling. Who is the dark figure? Could it be one of his loved ones? Only one way to find out! If u love horror stories then you've got to read this!


**Horror in the Kitchen**

It was a dark stormy night at Goku's cozy home. He could hear the roar from the thunder outside his bedroom window. The dark clouds scattered freezing rain drops throughout the night. Chichi stirred in her sleep beside her husband and mumbled some words that Goku couldn't make out. He pulled Chichi closer to him and planted a little kiss on her forehead.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed a voice. Goku jumped at the little screech and looked at Chichi who was still asleep. He got up out of bed and ran to the bedroom next to his. As Goku entered Goten's bedroom, he saw there sitting on the floor was his crying son in Gohan's arms.

"Aw what's wrong Goten?" asked Goku walking up to him.

"Something…tried…to…take me," said Goten still sobbing. "I…tried to…fight it…but it was…to strong." Goku took his youngest son from Gohan. He rocked him in his arms rubbing his back to try and sooth him.

"What did it look like?" Goku asked. Goten rubbed his itchy eyes.

"It had purple…red and blue…hair white skin…a painted smile on…it's face "said Goten still sobbing. "It also had a big red oval nose…big feet…and a ridiculous…outfit!" Goten's description sounded rather funny to Goku.

"Big feet?" asked Goku giggling a little bit. Gohan handed his little brother a tissue to wipe his tears.

"There you go little bro." Goten wiped his eyes and stopped crying.

"Do you feel better now, son?" asked Goku. Goten nodded and crawled back into his bed. Goku said good-night to both of his sons and gave them kisses on their foreheads.

"Gohan," said Goten. "Can I sleep wif you tonight?"

"Sure," answered Gohan. He got out of his bed and lied beside his little brother.

Goku shut their door and walked back to his room. Goku walked in and crawled back to bed. He noticed that Chichi wasn't there. He sat up again and looked around the room. There was no sign of her.

"Chichi where are you?" whispered Goku. He got up out of his bed hesitantly and walked out of his room. He stood in front of the bathroom and reached for the light switch.

"No Chichi here," said Goku walking down the hallway into the kitchen. The roar from the thunder storm made Goku shiver as he walked towards the table. He turned his head facing the fridge. From the brightness of the lightning, Goku could see a body dangling from the ceiling. It looked like a woman's body hanging up there. The body was in a blue night gown and pink fuzzy slippers. Goku walked up to the body shakily. Another bright light from the lightning showed Chichi's face all scratched up. Next to her were two more bodies dangling. They were his two sons.

"NOOOO!" yelled Goku in horror. In Chichi's eyes her pupils had disappeared and there was a needle stuck in her left one along with his son's. Goku was about to run out of the kitchen but then an evil little laugh startled him.

"Who's there?" yelled Goku tears coming from his eyes. He couldn't believe what he just saw. There was that evil laugh again. The bright light of the lightning revealed a colorfully dressed figure that matched Goten's description. It was a scary looking clown.

"Tonight is the last night you will see your family again!" said the Clown laughing. He opened his mouth showing his deadly sharp teeth. He walked up to Goku with his eyes glowing, fiery red.

"You'll pay for what you did to my wife!" Yelled Goku throwing energy blasts at the clown. But none of them hit him. They just went threw the heartless thing. Goku tried a few more but all they did was go through the clown. Goku tried to run away but he was rooted to the spot…LITERALLY!

"Damn it!" cried Goku trying to get free. The clown approached him holding up a gigantic needle at his face.

"Time to die Goku!" exclaimed the clown laughing that stupid evil laugh. Goku's eyes almost fell out at the sight of the enormous needle. Goku screamed in fear. He shut his eyes throwing punches at the clown but his fists just went through him.

"Goku, Goku, wake up honey," said Chichi's voice. "Goku," Goku stopped yelling at the sight of his wife and sprang up. "You were having a nightmare," said Chichi rubbing her husbands back. Goku wiped a sweat off of his forehead and fell onto his back.

"Thank god it was just a nightmare." said Goku. Chichi moved towards her husband. She gave him a kiss on his hot lips and rested her head on his shoulder. Goku wrapped an arm around her and fell back asleep hoping he won't have that dream again.


End file.
